El Alma Del Espejo
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa es un joven de 17 años, esta apunto de tomar una gran decisión, pero varias situaciones le llevarán a pensar si realmente es él quien existe, y no Clow. ¿Es que acaso él solo es...un reflejo? ONE-SHOT


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"El Alma Del Espejo"

By: Tsuki no Youkai

**ADVERTENCIA**: Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) explicito e implícito. Ataques psicológicos, gente muy sensible léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad y criterio, no acepto reclamos después.

_"Aquí estoy otra vez, pensando sobre lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Ya no tengo el poder del mago Clow, ahora solo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa…al menos eso pensaba hasta que le volví a ver…Dios, es tan hermoso, tan amable…y cuando sonríe ¡que estupidez! Él nunca me ha sonreído…pero a __Clow__ si. Pero yo no soy Clow…"_

_"Tu Querido mago Clow ya no volverá a este mundo"_

_"¡Que estúpido fui! Lo pude haber tenido para mi!...Ahora no se si Touya le ama…se que ama a Yukito Tsukishiro, pero él no es Yue, es solo una identidad falsa…algo que Yo…no, que Clow creó para engañar a los humanos…"_

Buenos Días- un suave beso fue depositado, al tiempo que la bella mujer pelirroja se levantaba.-voy a darme un baño…¿vienes conmigo?- dijo guiñándole coquetamente.-¿…Eriol…?-la mujer sonrió con burla al notar que el joven a su lado miraba la Luna con ensoñación. –Deja de hacerlo o perderá su brillo…-Eriol sonrió ante ese comentario.

No lo perderá…-y se volvió para verla, en ese momento ella le beso.

Como tu digas…- bañado era su cuerpo desnudo con los rayos de la Luna; Eriol se sonrojó.-Sigues siendo un niño cariño.-dijo cubriéndose- ¿Es suficiente para cubrir tu pudor?- Eriol sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba-

Averigüémoslo- se acercó a ella y le beso, arrojándola contra la cama.

¡oh, no¡Tengo clase temprano!-pero el joven no se detuvo, besando su cuello y acariciando sus manos.-Eriol…-

No irás…-

DEBO ir…-

No me dejes…-

No lo haré…solo serán unas horas. Vamos, déjame.- Eriol sonrió. Era verdad, su amada debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, él seguía teniendo una gran fortuna como para evitar pensar en trabajo fuera de su casa (¿Para que hacerlo si era millonario desde antes de que naciera?) Pero ella no era como él, algo que agradecía enormemente. Su amada se encerró en el baño.

Yo no soportaría que estuvieras conmigo…pensando en otro…-

Una vez que la joven se fue; Eriol fue a su despacho. Ya tenía 17 años y pronto podría casarse, unir su vida junto a la de ella, de hecho ya tenía el anillo de compromiso; pero no podía dárselo. A veces pensaba en dárselo y acabar todo…otras, en dárselo al primero que estuvo en su corazón, no, en el corazón de Clow Reed…

Yue…-Muchas veces Eriol se molesto consigo mismo; le hacía el amor a Mizuki Kaho, lo hacía con pasión y cariño…pero otras veces, lo hacía añorando tocar la sedosa piel del guardián lunar.- No puedo, yo no soy Clow…- Cierto, él solo era su reencarnación…pero seguía añorándole. -Maldito seas…- dijo al tiempo que tomaba una copa con Brandy- …Maldito Clow, no tenías que arrebatarme mi vida con tus recuerdos…no _debías_…- de pronto, sintió magia lunar cerca. Sonrió, Kaho era una persona olvidadiza. La sintió cerca de la puerta. Camino hacía ella, podía oler el suave aroma de Kaho-¿Qué has olvidado cari…?- quedo inmóvil, estaba ahí, frente a él.

Mi ama me ha pedido que le entregue esto- y ahí estaba el hermoso guardián lunar, a menos de cinco pasos de él; este le entrego un paquete azul.- Le desea feliz cumpleaños, me ha dicho que vendrá el fin de semana, pero como no podría llegar el día establecido, le ha mandado este presente, además…- Yue guardó silencio al ver la mirada de Eriol. –¿Hiiragizawa?- Así era, Yue no llamaba a Eriol por su nombre, algo que lastimaba enormemente al joven.

¿Qué me darás?- el guardián se sorprendió.

¿Discúlpeme?- dijo en perfecto inglés-

Siempre me dabas algo en mi cumpleaños.-el semblante sorprendido de Yue paso a la tristeza.

A Clow…pero usted no…-Y repentinamente sintió los cálidos labios del joven ingles, la reencarnación de su ya fallecido amante…Una vez que Eriol se separó, se encontró con los bellos y sorprendidos ojos del guardián.

¡Lo siento! No se que me ha pasado.-Pero el guardián no dijo nada.- ¿Yue?-

Clow…-sus ojos mostraron profundo dolor- Clow siempre me besaba así…sin advertencia alguna…-Eriol le miró de la misma manera en la que era observado. El chico se acerco al ángel plateado, sus cabellos caían como una suave cascada bañada en rayos de luna, sus ojos resplandecían tanto como antes…¿antes? Pero si él no había visto esos ojos antes de esa época…

Yue…-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del guardián, la forma en la que decía su nombre, los labios del chico moviéndose con suavidad…la mirada tan intensa que le daba ¿Qué planeaba? No, él no volvería a ceder a ningún capricho, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Yukito y Touya como para tolerar el mantener el recuerdo de Clow en su mente, no pensaba ir más allá.

Me retiro.- dio media vuelta, saldría por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, pero…

No, no te iras- una mano se poso en la propia y fue atraído hacía el mago con fuerza, Eriol pronto estaría de la altura de Clow.

Déjeme ir.- No pensaba sufrir más, Clow había muerto, le había dejado y regalado a la joven Kinomoto, no la odiaba, pero no la amaba, no como a él…nunca como a él; nunca más amaría como lo amo a él.

No…-Yue comenzó a impacientarse, los labios de Eriol se posaron en su cuello.- ¿Para que te vas?- dijo tranquilo.- No tienes con quien volver…al menos no lo que resta del día, después de todo en Tomoeda-chou es de noche ¿no?-

…-El guardián intento soltarse, pero Eriol no le permitiría escapar tan fácil.

Quédate un poco…soy lo más cercano que tienes a Clow ¿lo olvidas?- Ese era un tema delicado, y Eriol lo sabía, si quería lastimar al guardián ya lo había logrado, recordándole la muerte de aquel al que amo, diciendo su nombre, una y otra vez…sujetándole de esa forma.

Miente…Clow también se reencarnó en el Señor Kinomoto.-

Pero el no tiene _nuestros _recuerdos…- "nuestros" era una palabra peligrosa, Yue lo sabía; no permitiría que ese joven se burlará de él. Nadie más le lastimaría.

Le he dicho que me deje ir…-Eriol negó nuevamente.- Suélteme- el ángel se movió con fuerza y se soltó.- No seré su juguete- la normalidad de la conversación había vuelto. Eriol le miraba sorprendido ¿Por qué se había comportado así?-

Lo siento…no quería.-

No, pero lo hiciste.- el guardián estuvo a punto de salir del lugar pero…

!Que pasa aquí…?- Akizuki entro al lugar furiosa, arrojase a Spinel-Sun-Sun-Sun-Sun contra Eriol, naturalmente el pequeño y oscuro guardián solar protestó.

¡Es usted sumamente caprichoso!- dijo molesto.

¡CaprichosA!- dijo ella.-

¡Usted no tiene sexo alguno!-en ese momento se percató de la presencia del guardián lunar, que le miraba con melancolía. -¿Qué hace aquí, Yue?-El guardián miró a Eriol y luego a Akizuki…Clow le había cambiado por un mocoso (que insistía en ser mocosa) escandaloso, no se lo perdonaba, si el quería que fuera escandaloso, lo hubiera sido, por estar a su lado, por volver a compartir una vida a su lado…pero esta vez le hubiese suplicado porque le llevará a su lado, porque no le permitiese vivir otros cuatro siglos sin él a su lado…

Vine a entregar un regalo de parte de mi ama para el joven Hiiragizawa- dijo finalmente, Eriol le miró molesto.

Deberías venir más seguido-Akizuki había dicho algo que jamás se hubiese creído- así podrías limpiar la casa bastante bien, para Kaho y para mi es difícil. –

A la mujer que me enfrento en el juicio final no deseo verla y a ti preferiría no verte ni en la peor de mis pesadillas.-dijo con frialdad-tu harías que hasta el mejor de mis sueños se hiciera espantoso, eres sumamente escandaloso.-

!Que dijiste?-cuando vió a Eriol sonrió con orgullo-¿Será que un buen sueño tuyo es con el Mago Clow?- Yue no esperaba este comentario y se sonrojó levemente.-¿O con Eriol?-dijo tratando de ponerlo en ridículo. ¡Esa mujer era tan exasperante...ese "hombre"…_ese _guardián!-

…Mi vida privada te evade…-

¡Ja¡seguro que sueñas con Eriol todo el tiempo¡pensando en lo que perdiste!- Yue miró hacía el suelo, deprimido, no quería discutir, odiaba las discusiones…el solo quería a Clow, sus abrazos, besos y caricias…solo eso.-

Ya basta Rubymoon-dijo Eriol, que se encontraba al lado de Yue-Deja eso ya.-

!Rubymoon?- Akizuki retrocedió.

Eriol, usted solo le llama a él por su verdadero nombre cuando esta molesto ¿no?-

¿Puedes entenderlo?-Spinel-Sun se acerco con un rostro serio.-Si, entiendo, llevas mucho tiempo viviendo a mi lado.

Yo llevaba más tiempo viviendo con Clow cuando nos abandono…-Yue estaba molesto con Rubymoon/Akizuki, ella había despertado ese profundo dolor en su corazón, recordándole todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando en Clow/Eriol, creyendo que llegaría alguna noche diciéndole "de acuerdo, termino la broma" y le llevará a su lado como muchas veces lo había hecho…pero nunca llego ese día, y el perfume a orquídeas quedo olvidado bajo el olor de las lagrimas y de la lluvia que Yue invocaba ante la impotencia y el dolor que sentía de no poder ir a los brazos de su antiguo amante y decirle cuanto le amaba y cuanto le necesitaba.

¿…Q-Que tratas de decir?-Yue había conseguido lo que quería, inestabilizar al guardián de la luna escarlata.

Creo que tienes suficiente cerebro para saberlo…-hizo una reverencia ante Eriol, que le miraba con seriedad, y salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrada-Me despido Spinel-Sun.-

Nos vemos el fin de semana, porque me imagino que vendrá al décimo octavo cumpleaños de Eriol ¿no es así?- El guardián lunar miro a Eriol, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de venir…pero no tenía excusa; así que asintió.- me alegro.-Así el guardián lunar, Yue, el ser que estuvo durante tanto tiempo en el corazón de Reed, desapareció entre los ya apreciables rayos del día.

_"Yo no soy Clow; un muerto, **jamás revive**"_

Una vez solos los guardianes y su amo…

Yue tiene razón…cuando mueras volverás a reencarnar y nos asignarás otro dueño…-dijo Akizuki molesta.- ¡Eriol!-el susodicho se dirigió hacía el paquete que Yue le había traído.

No puedo asegurarte que reencarnaré de nuevo…no quiero hacerlo, al menos no con _mis _recuerdos, mucho menos con los de _él.-_

¿él? –

Clow Reed.-dijo Eriol tranquilo.-Ya estoy harto…yo no soy como él.

Pero se parece mucho a él.-dijo Spinel-Sun.

Pero eso es por las circunstancias que el vivió…por eso conservo algo de su carácter.-

Pues si Clow era así, que insoportable-dijo Akizuki. Eriol sonrió- Siempre dejando las conversaciones a la mitad…tu nos cambiarás y no quieres aceptarlo.-

No puedo aceptar algo de lo que no estoy seguro-dijo tranquilo y dirigiéndose hacía su despacho.-

¡Mas te vale que no lo hagas!- Eriol cerró la puerta.-Vamos Suppi…vayamos a dormir.- este floto hacía Akizuki para colocarse sobre su cabeza.- Si, lo supuse, tu también tienes sueño-dijo sonriendo. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, Yue le había advertido algo, no había sido para molestarla, había sido para prevenirla, del dolor que sentiría al perder a Eriol…pero ella no amaba a Eriol de esa forma, pero le dolería…si, le dolería mucho que la cambiaran…como a Yue le dolía…

Ya una vez en el confortable despacho, que tenía un aroma a cedro sumamente agradable y lujosos sillones. Eriol pensaba sobre los comentarios de Yue. Era verdad, el no era Clow, el no podía ordenarle, pero cuando Yue había dicho "Kinomoto Fujitaka" él había explotado en ira, que si bien no demostraba, aún sentía…Le molestaba pensar que Fujitaka pudiera disfrutar de Yue, de su compañía y de sus labios…

_…Sus labios…_

Cierto, eran tan suaves como la última vez que los beso...no, que Clow besó.

Por eso te odio…-dijo el chico, sentándose frente un gran escritorio.-ya no se cuales son mis recuerdos y cuales son los tuyos.-miró el paquete frente a él.-lo único que se que es mío son mis amigos…no tuyos-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Una vez abierto el paquete, Eriol se percato de la presencia de una carta hecha con una caligrafía bonita, no era algo realmente excepcional como lo que él llegaba a hacer cuando se trataba de alguien querido, pero sabía que había sido hecho con gran esfuerzo y cariño, el olor a cerezo penetro hasta su cerebro dándole una agradable sensación. –Señorita Sakura…-

_"!por favor Eriol, sólo dime Sakura!"_

Es verdad, prometí llamarte sólo, Sakura-dijo sonriendo. Se levanto y prendió la luz para después sentarse en un cómodo sillón.

"_Querido Eriol ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Dos o tres años ¿no es así?  
Afortunadamente esta vez podré ir a verte, Tomoyo esta tan feliz __que ha hecho nuevos trajes,  
esta vez los ha titulado ""Sakura va a Inglaterra"" Dios…quisiera que se detuviera."_-Eriol sonrió-  
"_Shaoran esta muy raro, creo que esta preocupado sobre lo que te  
regalará, le he dicho que te regale algo que sienta que es lo correcto.  
Que se guíe con el corazón pero…bien, tu le conoces."_

Me lo imagino –dijo sonriendo-

_"De cualquier manera, estarémos contigo todo el fin de semana._

_Con cariño, Sakura Kinomoto."_

Siempre tan amable- tomó el paquete que estaba sobre su escritorio y buscó aquello que con tanto cariño había sido enviado para él. – Vaya…-dijo con una gran sonrisa. En sus manos sostenía un conejo de largas orejas, por el tipo de costura demostraba que había sido hecho a mano.- Muchísimas gracias.-

Los días pasaron con rapidez, demasiada, pensaba Eriol; estaba decidido, quería anunciarlo, pero aún no estaba seguro, pero debía estarlo para él "Gran Día", no se permitiría dudar en algo tan importante, aún no había hablado con Kaho sobre eso, pero…debía hacerlo, pronto. Pensó en hacerlo el mismo día que vio a Yue pero, no pudo. Así fue como decidió que lo mejor sería ir el mismo a Japón, y lo hizo, el día jueves, la noche sonreía en la bella Tomoeda-chou, disfrutando de un verano caluroso.

Cuando Eriol llegó a su casa, pidió a Rubymoon que llamará a Kinomoto, Li y Daidouji, de no hacerlo, estos partirían. Sakura deseaba ir a verle, pero Eriol se excuso, argumentado estar cansado y que a la mañana siguiente él personalmente le visitaría.

¡Vaya calor¿no Eriol?- Nakuru se cubría con una bella sombrilla color rosa pastel.

Si, hay un clima bastante…agradable.- dijo Eriol que iba a su lado. Spinel-Sun, que iba sobre su hombro renegó.

Lo dice como si le molestará, Eriol.- el joven sonrió falsamente.

No lo comprendo, me siento perfectamente- y un grave silencio perduró hasta su llegada a la casa Kinomoto. Esta no había cambiado nada…bien, en realidad si, Touya Kinomoto se encontraba en otro lugar, o al menos eso supuso Eriol, pues su motocicleta no estaba por ninguna parte. Se acercó a la puerta y presionó el timbre, pronto se escucharon gritos dentro de la casa, cosas como¡_ya esta aquí¡Kero deja eso¡Shaoran ayúdame¡Espera!._ Tímidamente se asomo una jovencita de cabellos castaños y dos esmeraldas engarzadas.

Bue….-

Buenos Días Sakura- Dijo Eriol cortésmente.

¡Eriol, Akizuki, Suppi!- la joven salió y le abrazó- ¡Que bien¡no sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas venido!- Eriol la abrazó sonriente.

Disculpen las molestias, sobre todo los problemas que les cause con la cancelación de boletos

¡No te preocupes!- de pronto pudo escucharse una discusión dentro de la casa.

¡Que el mocoso ya esta aquí!-

Kerberus ten mas respeto!-

¡Cállate mocoso!-

!Cómo me has llamado muñeco de felpa!- un brilló salió de la puerta.

¿HOE?- Sakura miró hacía todos lados ¡si alguien hubiera visto eso!

¡Suéltame!

¡Repite lo de "muñeco de felpa"!-

MUÑECO, MUÑECO¡MUÑECHOOOO!- fue cuando Sakura entro enrojecida.

¡Basta¡Eriol esta aquí compórtate Kero!- En ese momento observó como Kerberus tenía la pierna de Li entre sus fauces.- ¡Shaoran!- Kerberus lo soltó y se arrojo contra un joven de cabello oscuro que entraba tímidamente.

¿Puedo…- un golpe contra el piso, podía sentir las grandes patas del león dorado sobre él- entrar…?

MOCOSO¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- Eriol sonrió.

Hola Kerberus.- En ese momento Spinel-Sun (que huyo del hombro de Eriol al ver la bestia que se le arrojaba encima) se acercó a Kerberus.

Siempre tan impertinente.-

Tu cállate bola de pelos- Spinel-Sun no dijo nada.- ohhhh, tal vez quieras….!ESTO!- y le enseño a Spinel-Sun un caramelo. El guardián de color oscuro retrocedió.

¡YO SI QUIERO!- y el dulce desapareció en la boca de una chiquilla escandalosa.

¡Te comiste mi dulce!- una discusión entre los dos guardianes Yang comenzó.

Buenas días.- un hombre entro al lugar, traía un delantal y una gran sonrisa. Eriol al verlo sintió una punzada en su corazón…tan parecido a Clow.- ¡Ah, el joven Hiiragizawa ha venido!.-

Buenas Días…- pero no era una sonrisa de amistad lo que su rostro reflejaba, mas bien era de cortesía, sentía que Fujitaka y él jamás podrían ser amigos, no después de habercompartido una misma vida pasada…

Perdón Eriol por el desorden- Sakura se acercó con Shaoran a su lado.-

No te preocupes Sakura- le sonrió para después mirar a Li. Este se sonrojó- no has cambiado nada Li Shaoran.

¿Eh?- Shaoran le dio una mirada llena de rencor ¿Qué trataba de decirle con eso?-

Pues vamos a sentarnos para conversar –Sakura corrió a la cocina- ¡enseguida preparo té!-

Espera Sakura- su padre la detuvo.- yo lo haré, ve y conversa. -Sakura agradeció y se fue la sala, Kerberus que estaba todavía cerca de la puerta miró a Kinomoto. –Vale Kerberus, ve tu también, te llevaré una rebanada extra de pastel.-

¡Ah¡Gracias Señor Kinomoto!- Kerberus se convirtió en "el peluche de felpa" y siguió a los demás. Si, era verdad, una vez que Sakura había dado a su padre la mitad de los poderes de Hiiragizawa, este se había percatado de la presencia de las cartas, de Kerberus y Yue en esa casa, era muy agradable conversar con Yue, no sabía porque, el guardián hablaba poco, pero tenía temas de conversación sumamente interesantes, y él, realmente parecía comprender a la perfección todas y cada una de sus palabras, Fujitaka no sabía mas que su "yo anterior" había creado a ese ser al igual que Kerberus¿Qué hubiera pasado si supiese la verdad¿Qué?

Después de que Fujitaka llevo el té a la sala se despidió pues debía atender unos asuntos en la Universidad, todos agradecieron y continuaron su conversación la cual giró entorno a lo que se había hecho durante esos años, las noticias eran extrañas, y fascinantes, Sakura por ejemplo había formalizado su relación con Shaoran, el joven chino había conseguido un departamento muy cercano de Sakura, por lo que casi siempre la visitaba, además de que las noticias de la familia Li eran abrumadoramente favorables, Kerberus había aprendido a no usurpar la comida del refrigerador…pero la mas impactante fue…

_¡_QUE?- Akizuki cubrió su rostro con tristeza.

!Es eso verdad?- Eriol y Spinel-Sun estaban perplejos.

Si, hace como tres o cuatro meses. -

No me lo esperaba- Eriol miró su tasa de té, una fría y a la vez triste mirada se reflejaba en la cálida sustancia color ámbar.

!COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO¡TOUYA ME ABANDONO!- Akizuki tomo a Spinel-Sun en las manos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la indefensa criatura.

Pero si él nunca fue nada suyo.- Spinel-Sun trataba de calmarla.

De modo que Yue te lo ganó- Kero rió. Eriol volvió su rostro ¿"Yue te lo gano"? que diferencia había de _"Touya te ganó_". No, esas eran tonterías, estaba pensando cosas sin sentido, tonterías…tonterías…tonto.

Es una verdadera sorpresa que se hayan mudado juntos, pero…seguro serán muy felices - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa…confundida.- ¿no crees?-

Si, Yukito y él se aman y se que serán muy felices- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Verdad Shaoran?- dijo al notar que su novio le miraba con intensidad.

ah...ah, si- dijo sonrojándose. Algún día le pediría que se casará con él, y la amaría para siempre, hasta el último de sus días, tendría esas esmeraldas solo para él, esa sonrisa estelar para él solo, ese corazón para él…y aquellos que la amaran, tanto como él, agregó, recordando a Tomoyo.

¿hoe?- Eriol sonrió con alegría, ellos dos nunca cambiarían, siempre serían despistados, no importase cuanto intentaran evitarlos, ellos eran así, esa distraída forma de ser era, seguramente, la razón de que ambos se amaran tanto…como le gustaría amar de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad a Kaho Muzuki. –Oye Eriol¿y Kaho-san no vino contigo?

¿Kaho? Si, pero no pudo venir hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.- olvido algo…-rió al ver la mirada de todos- ya la conocen, tuvo que volver a Inglaterra, pero mañana estará aquí seguramente.

El día paso sin contratiempos, pronto el grupo de amigos (y peluches), salieron de la casa, fueron a la fuente de sodas, al parque, a varias tiendas (y en verdad no fueron para nada en especial), cuando la noche comenzó a llegar a Tomoeda todos regresaron a sus casas, Eriol agradeció su interés por su cumpleaños, que sería dentro de dos días, Shaoran y Sakura aseguraron su presencia, Kerberus por su parte, amenazó con comer todo si preparaban poca comida, Spinel-Sun simplemente sonreía ante los torpes comentarios de su _"_reflejo".

El día sábado paso sin imprevistos, Kaho llegó sonriente al lugar, no había dicho que había olvidado, simplemente que ya estaba en casa y que comenzaría a preparar todo para la fiesta de Eriol (aunque este se negaba a hacer de su cumpleaños un "gran acontecimiento") Pero termino cediendo, ayudándola en la cocina, junto a Akizuki, ambos se habían divertido mucho arrojándose crema pastelera una vez que esta (bien, estE) había hecho un corte erróneo en la bolsa.

Cuando salieron de la cocina, Kaho pidió que no ayudarán si iban a hacer esa clase de desastres (y es que en realidad, habían decorado mas la cocina que los diversos postres y dulces que habían preparado), pero todo lo decía con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que Eriol tanto amaba. Cuando recorrieron los grandes pasillos, Eriol notó que las puertas a "el gran salón" estaban cerradas.

¿Y eso?-

Sorpresa, mañana verás.-

Me agradan las sorpresas- dijo sonriendo. ¡Si¡Era magnifico! Las sorpresas eran extremadamente exquisitas para él, pues él había sido como Clow, viviendo una vida insípida, sabiendo lo que pasaría al segundo, minuto…día, año siguiente…era tan aburrido como ser vivo…tan, pero tan aburrido.

Lo se, por eso lo he hecho- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, lo único que me entristece un poco es no haber visto a Sakura.- Se abrazó a Eriol- ¿Cómo esta!-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Eriol paso su mano por su cintura, pero su mirada era melancólica. -¿Eriol?-

Touya se mudo con Yukito.- Kaho le miró extrañada, pero no pregunto.

Vaya, Touya no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un buen chico.- Entonces Eriol la volteo y la beso profundamente, tratando de no separarse en lo mas mínimo.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Touya había tocado a Kaho antes que él…Y ¡también lo había tocado a él¡Eso era demasiado! …no, pero el no tenía derecho, no podía, NO PODIA, el sentir celos del hermano de Sakura era algo estúpido y visceral ¡no podía sentir celos de él! Ese joven había salvado la vida de Yue…!NO!porque no lo había hecho él¿Teniendo todo su poder¿POR QUE MALDITA SEA?

_Por cobarde…_

Que horrible sensación de vacío, un dolor que sientes que te llena y al mismo tiempo no sientes, un frió que hiela tus huesos y al mismo tiempo sientes arder tu carne, un olor que creíste olvidar pero que sigue presente, como si estuviese impregnado en tu piel…y aunque quieras, no puedes quitártelo.

_…Espeluznante…_

La tenía a su lado, y tan lejos a él; sus cabellos de fuego, de plata como la sangre de unicornios…Luna, ambos eran, bellezas perfectas, una mortal, el otro condenado a la inmortalidad a la un señor elfo había renunciado(1). Podía sentir la soledad de su alma en el infinito de la oscuridad, no era la noche, sino su propia oscuridad, su propio dolor, no él de Clow…un dolor por no saber quien era.

_¡Alejate!_

Era el momento de tomar una decisión.

La mañana llego poco después, anunciada por un brillo celestial que iluminaba todo con oro, llenando todo con su luz inmensa y magnifica. Podía sentir el calor cruzar las gruesas cortinas, sus sabanas estaban revueltas, toda la noche había estado pensando que sería lo que haría de hoy en adelante, considero una fortuna que Kaho decidiese dormir en la habitación continua, de lo contrario, se hubiese percatado de sus inseguridades, y eso no lo podía permitir, sería injusto hacerla pasar por el dolor de la duda sobre su amor.

Se levanto y dirigió al baño, esperando que la fría agua se llevase con ella además del jabón, todas sus dudas y pasiones ocultas, debía de olvidarlas, si, lo haría, y sería feliz…

Cuando estuvo listo, se dio una ultima mirada al_ espejo,_ un elegante traje azul marino, corbata corta del mismo color, la cual estaba bordada con hilos de plata, una camisa blanca de cuello alto, mancuernillas de oro con brillantes engarzados, zapatos perfectamente lustrados, si, solo necesitaba un último detalle, una _orquídea _adornando el traje…no sabía la razón por la que le gustaban las orquídeas, pero desde el momento en el que había nacido su jardín en Inglaterra estaba lleno de ellas, eran hermosas, si supiese que esas eran las flores favoritas de aquel ángel, tal vez, y solo tal vez, hubiese hecho quemar todas aquellas flores.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación coloco sus anteojos con delicadeza, sonrió, ese debería ser un gran día, para él y para…esa persona.

Tomo la manija de la puerta con suavidad la movió, pudo escuchar un leve sonido salir de esta, y una vez abierta la puerta…

¡SORPRESA!- Eriol estaba inmóvil¿Qué…que hacían todos esos en su casa?

¡Llegamos antes para poder darte las Buenas Tardes!- dijo Sakura.

¡Ahhh te traigo un modelito para la fiesta!- Daidouji le miraba feliz. Un…un momento…!UN MODELITO A ÉL? Pero si acababa de vestirse ¡Lo había elegido todo con cuidado!.

Se lo agradezco señorita Daidouji.- ¿y ahora como le diría que no cambiaría sin sonar de forma ruda.- Esto…

Pero lo usarás otro día, ya veo que has elegido tu ropa especialmente para hoy.- dijo sonriendo. Eriol agradeció a los cielos que Daidouji tuviera el "don" de la observación. En ese momento observó a un joven sonriente con cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color.

¿Y Yue?- ¡Estúpido¡estúpido! Se maldijo a si mismo !como había dicho algo semejante!Ahora todos se darían cuenta! Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) no todos se dieron cuenta, en realidad solo una de las personas presentes se dio cuenta, un joven y atractivo hombre de tez blanca y ojos azules, con cabellos café oscuro y alborotados: Touya Kinomoto.

¿Quieres que salga?- preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa, tal vez su inocencia (o estupidez) le habían hecho "ignorar" ese comentario de tan mal gusto.

No, no, esta bien- dijo sonriendo. ¡Demonios! Y ahora sería Yue el molesto. Kaho se acercó a Eriol en un momento que ni él vio para robarle un beso.

Feliz cumpleaños, amor.- sonrió.

Gracias Kaho.- este tomo su mano y la beso con suavidad, Kaho no se sonrojó en lo mas mínimo pero Sakura y Shaoran…bien, ellos, son caso aparte.

Pasemos al comedor, ya todo esta servido.- cuando todos eran guiados hacía el comedor Eriol fue "jalado" con "sutileza" por Touya.

¿Acaso te molesta la presencia de Yuki o la mía?- Eriol le miró extrañado, sabía la razón, pero no le diría a ese engreído hermano de su mejor amiga lo que quería escuchar.

En lo absoluto, solo me extraño.- contesto cortésmente.

Hace tiempo Yue volvió bastante deprimido después de verte ¿Qué le hiciste?- !QUE¿Cómo?...¿Acaso él y Yue eran…íntimos?

…eso es asunto que le evade Kinomoto.- Touya le miró con frialdad, pero le soltó, después de todo, si Yue hubiese deseado contárselo, lo hubiera hecho y no fue así.

Eriol miro ha su derecha y observo el reloj de pilar que había ahí; hace un momento se había extrañado al oír "Buenas Tardes" siendo tan temprano…pero…

¿Las…las 17:00 horas…?- En ese momento Kaho llego con él.

Si, te fui a despertar pero no te levantaste, creo que te desvelaste ¿verdad?-

...si, me desvelé.- ¡imposible! Él juraría haberse levantado en cuanto había amanecido… y si…¿y si hubiese estado todas esas horas observándose?...observando_ ese espejo._

Una vez en el comedor, la conversación tomo lugar hacía cosas sin importancia para muchos, cosas sumamente importantes para los amigos. Una vez terminada la conversación Kaho les condujo a él gran Salón, este continuaba cerrado, cuando por fin Kaho decidió abrir solo dijo: "Feliz Cumpleaños".

El lugar estaba preparado, los candelabros de bronce brillaban al haber sido pulidos, la tenue luz de las velas parecían querer guiar a una novela medieval, donde los caballeros y damas en torres encerradas eran los protagonistas, los sillones estratégicamente forrados en terciopelo vino, las botellas de licor sobre la mesa, las copas finalmente acomodadas, las cortinas gruesas sujetadas, dejando solo las de seda bailar ante la brisa que acompaña a la noche.

…Gracias…Kaho…- Eriol estaba fascinado, era como si estuviese en un lugar extremadamente familiar. Todos siguieron a al dueño de la casa, que entraba con gran tranquilidad a ese lugar ¡era el lugar perfecto!

La velada pasó tranquila hasta ya dada la noche, visto lo tarde que era (y la gran amistad que los unía) todos decidieron dormir ese día en la mansión Hiiragizawa, anteriormente Mansión Reed Li. Las risas, el baile, el canto, todo era algo mágico, tal vez, Eriol había decidido invitar solo a unos pocos de sus amigos, pero con ellos podía ser prácticamente sincero, no tenía que ocultar su magia, ni su carácter, era libre, era todo cuanto necesitaba…hasta hace algunos años.

¡Vale, vale!- Eriol observó a Kaho aplaudir.

¡Si, estoy de acuerdo!- de que hablaban, ya no lo sabía, pero todos se veían muy animados.

Esta bien ¡iré por las cartas!- ¿cartas?

¿Estas de acuerdo Eriol?- Sakura le sonreía con dulzura. Eriol no sabía a que se refería, debía enfrentarlo con dignidad.

¿Acerca de que?- le observaron unos momentos perplejos ¿Eriol distraído, para después reír.- En verdad, no presté atención.

Jugaremos cartas "Verdad o mentira"- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.- ¿Si jugarás?- Akizuki le miraba expectante, estaba cerca de a puerta, y en cuanto este aceptará correría y las traería.

¿Cómo se supone que jugaremos? Tardaremos mucho en juntar los palos.- comento la joven reencarnación.

Si, sacaremos tres cartas, trataremos de formar el número mas grande con diversas operaciones (mentales, esta claro) en un tiempo determinado, el de menor número deberá responder la pregunta de alguno de nosotros.- dijo Li.

¿Y como decidiremos quien preguntará? - ¿Acaso Eriol se negaba a jugar de forma sutil? Era posible.

Eso ¡lo decidirá la botella!-

¿Botella?- el joven miró a Akizuki la cual levanto una bella botella llena de un vino rojo carmesí, estaba cerrada y envuelta en un suave papel blanco.

Si, si. Esta misma. –contesto la joven.

¿Eh?- Eriol se acomodo los lentes, no era posible ¡no podían!- ¿Quieres usar mi _Vintage Chantou Margour_ para jugar?- dijo con gravedad en la voz- ¿es una broma?

¿Qué tiene de especial esta botella?- Akizuki jugo con ella, Eriol estaba comenzando a temer. En ese momento Kaho se levanto.

Espera, buscaremos otra botella, el _Chantou Margour_, es el favorito de Eriol- dijo sonriendo. Hiiragizawa se levanto y se dirigió hacia la joven de cabellos rojizos.

Gracias Kaho- tomo su mano y la acarició, ella sabía casi todo sobre el…todo.

Mentira, la bebida favorita de Clow es la _**ginebra**_; el _Chantou Margour_ es uno de tantos que guardaba.- una voz suave y melodiosa se escucho en el lugar.

!Yue?- Sakura se volvió- ¿Cuándo?

Yukito se ha quedado dormido, se ha cansado ya, así que yo he tomado poder. –Eriol le miró con intensidad…!era verdad! La ginebra era, es y será su bebida favorita…y él lo sabía ¿Por qué¿Por qué los dioses le daban un manjar que jamás podría degustar?

_…Castigo…_

Pues…-Kaho trato de no sentirse acongojada ante esas palabras, pero no lo logro- iré por la botella.- Así evadió aquel tema que hace tan solo unos segundos había herido su corazón. En poco minutos estaba nuevamente a su lado, barajando las cartas, listas para cortarse.- ¿Jugarás?- dijo a un ángel que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Yue le miró con indiferencia, pero se acercó, quedando a un lado de Spinel-Sun y de Li.

Así el juego comenzó, el primero en perder fue Nakuru, el cual fue cuestionado con algo tan torpe que no lo mencionaré, el segundo fue Kerberus, y así consecutivamente hasta que quedaron: Eriol, Kaho, Spinel y Yue.

Cambio carta- Eriol sonrió.

No, esto no es póquer, esto es un inocente juego, Eriol- Kaho rió.

¡Tu puedes Eriol!- Decía Nakuru.

Demuestra de que estas hecho, Yue- decía Touya, un tanto cercano a él. Yue lo miró con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Eriol enfureció, aunque no lo demostró.

_Olvidad, olvidad…_

Después de un momento.

Vale, perdí- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- Me he distraído mucho hoy.-

Veamos quien te preguntará, Eriol- Spinel-Sun se poso sobre la botella y esta giró.-…Kaho.- esta rió de alegría; Eriol sonrió.

…¿Qué preguntaré…? Mmmm…!ah! Eriol…- el joven la observó con una gran sonrisa- "¿Me Amas?"- juego sucio, eso, era.

¿Qué?- Kaho rió.

"¿Me amas?"- Yue dio a Kaho una mirada melancólica. Si Eriol decía "si, te amo", significaría que mentía, de hacerlo, no le hubiera besado hace menos de cinco días, y si decía "no, no te amo" entonces él tendría que lidiar la duda de ser amado…y amar.

Eriol no contesto, y aunque su sonrisa estaba ahí, permaneció como cristal, y sólo como eso.

Kaho le miró con una sonrisa intacta, aunque imperceptibles, unas cuantas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

_…Pobre mortal condenado a ser amado, y no saber amar…_

Pronto Kaho perdió y la pregunta correspondió a Yue.

¿Y si no te amará?- Eriol entro en shock ante esa pregunta. Kaho sonrió.

…creo que…me alejaría, al menos por un tiempo.- y sonrió con dolor.

¿Qué harás ahora Hiiragizawa Eriol…?

Después quedaron Spinel-Sun y Yue; ambos Ying, ambos la oscuridad. El perdedor en esta ocasión fue Yue, lo cual le preocupo, Spinel-Sun podría hacer cuestiones muy delicadas, y él podría mentir pero, Clow odiaba las mentiras, él no quería mentir, quería respetar los deseos y gustos de su anterior Amo y amante.

…bien, aquí va mi pregunta.- Todos le miraron expectantes, Yue se sentía acorralado.- esto, Yue…¿puedo preguntarle cualquier cosa?- pregunto el guardián de sol, ante la duda que los ojos de Yue reflejaban. Cuando el guardián iba a contestar, su antagonista Yang protestó.

¡EH! PERO SI TODOS (bueno, Eriol no) HAN CONTESTADO LO QUE SE LES HA PREGUNTADO ¡JUSTICIA!- Akizuki no dejaría que esto terminará así; y contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, Kerberus no dijo nada, cuestionar a Yue era tema delicado, sobre todo, en una noche donde tantas emociones habían sido mostradas, liberadas…y destruidas.

Rubymoon tiene razón- Yue mantuvo su rostro intangible, aunque sus ojos mostrasen temor, tristeza, duda…soledad.- Adelante, Spinel-Sun.

…bien, usted…-los chicos se acercaron mas, pareciera que Spinel-Sun tratará de que solo Yue le oyera.- ¿…Sigue amando a Clow Reed?- Yue mostró gran sorpresa en sus ojos, Eriol también, Kaho miró hacía otro lado, no sabía porque, pero le molestaba pensarlo, después de todo, Eriol era una parte de aquel hechicero medieval.

…Si, lo sigo amando.-dijo finalmente. ¿A que venían esas preguntas? No era justo ¡Demonios¡no era justo!porque le recordaban su soledad y tristeza al perderle!Porque?.  
Akizuki no dijo nada, solo miró a Yue con tristeza, que estúpida había sido, su curiosidad le había hecho daño a uno de sus amigos, porque aunque ella o él lo negarán, eran amigos. –Día con día me pregunto…-continuó Yue. Sakura se abrazó a si misma, nunca había visto a Yue de esa forma, ni siquiera en el Juicio Final había mostrado esa tristeza.- …porque murió, y se olvido de nosotros.- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al tiempo que una lagrima recorría su rostro de mármol puro, hilos de plata recorrían su cuerpo, y la suave brisa de la noche pareció abrazarlo, para intentar apaciguar su dolor.

Touya se acercó a él…!le dolía¡Dios claro que le dolía! Yue era Yukito, y Yukito era Yue. Si uno sufría el otro también…Eran uno sólo, no eran dos entidades, tal vez, si eran dos personalidades, pero no dos entidades…!Y si lo abrazaba Yue le rechazaría!...

_"…Si, lo sigo amando…"_

Él, Touya Kinomoto, jamás ocuparía el lugar de Clow Reed, y esa simple frase se lo había demostrado. Podría abrazar, besar y hacer el amor a Yukito; pero a Yue…tal vez abrazarle, besarle…si, si deseaba que este no volviera a mostrarse frente a él, y hacerle el amor…no, pareciera que Clow Reed era un egoísta, había negado a su amada criatura la posibilidad de volver a amar…

No, no era verdad. _Si Yue le amaba aún, era porque ese era su deseo_, sus sentimientos no eran borrados porque su corazón anhelaba estar con Clow, su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente, deseban estar con los de ese inglés, con ese maldito que le arruinó su vida…

_**"**Todos morimos algún día…Así es la vida."_

Tal vez era verdad, pero, Él, Clow Reed Li, era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, era imperdonable su crimen…!El sabía que moriría¡él sabía que Yue le amaría por siempre y lloraría su muerte¡Él lo había visto y no había hecho nada¿Por qué no lo había llevado con él al reino de los muertos¿Por qué?

_"No me dejes vivir una eternidad sin ti…¿Acaso quieres que muera de pena?"_

No…tal vez no era así, tal vez Clow había visto algo que los demás aún no, tal vez…Eriol lo había dicho: Los asuntos del corazón son algo difícil de predecir…Lo que más me sorprendió fue tu corazón, Yue.  
Era verdad, Clow había visto que Yue amaría profundamente a Sakura, no contó con la presencia de Touya, pero…tampoco contó con que Yue crearía una personalidad: Yukito. Que él se negaría a amar a otro, que se negaría a volver a sonreír y reír, que olvidaría los libros de poesía en el piso, dejaría la lectura en los tejados, que sólo vería la Luna, y se maldeciría una y otra vez, por ser inmortal…y amar a un mortal, un mortal que ya había partido al reino de la muerte, para volver reencarnado en dos hombres: Hiiragizawa Eriol y Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Eriol no podía moverse, sentía que era un ser despreciable, pero él no era Clow, no era su culpa…

_"Un muerto, jamás revive"_

No era su culpa, era la verdad. Había sido sincero, y eso había lastimado a ese ser alado, pero ya era tarde.

Todos continuaron con la velada, la alegría se había esfumado como vapor, las sonrisas y las conversaciones iban y venían, todos desebaban que esa noche acabará…

Bien, antes de que se retiren- Eriol se incorporó. Yue le observó con atención, ese porte, era el porte de Clow. Si, Eriol comenzaba a comportarse como Clow de sobre manera.- Quiero anunciar algo.- Kaho, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana notó que Eriol se acerca a ella.- Me pediste una respuesta.-

¿Qué?-

Te la doy.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una caja pequeña, la abrió y mostró un bello anillo, delgado, pero fino y hermoso.

…E-Eriol…-Kaho se encontraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sakura y Shaoran observaban anonadados todo: Eriol arrodillado frente a Kaho pidiendo su mano. Touya sonrió, Kaho sería feliz, lo merecía, pero ese chiquillo, el no…  
Kerberus observaba todo, se encontraba cerca de Yue y pudo notar que este apretaba sus manos, pudo observar como la blanca piel de sus manos se tornaba carmesí ante la fuerza que sus uñas hacían contra su piel…

**_-¿Quieres…-_** Kerberus observó como su hermano colocaba su mano derecha sobre su boca, tratando de ahogar un sollozo. Su mirada se tornó preocupada ¿Acaso Yue…veía a Eriol como a Clow? No era posible. - **…Casarte conmigo?- **Los jóvenes brincaron de alegría, reían y festejaban, pero Yue, el guardián de la Luna, el guardián de Clow dejaba que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, ya no podía contenerlas. Kerberus sintió sus ojos humedecerse. El guardián lunar se incorporó, con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero orgulloso.

Les deseo felicidad- dijo cuando todos guardaron silencio. Eriol iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. El guardián comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

¿No te quedarás a festejar?- Sakura no comprendía bien el profundo dolor por el que su guardián pasaba, y eso sería lo mejor, Yue no querría que la pequeña viviera el dolor que él había pasado cuando su amado había muerto, no quería que supiera lo que era vivir en soledad rodeado de tanta gente, lo que era sentirse lejos del lugar al que pertenecía y estar en los brazos de la persona amada…de haber amado y haber sido correspondido…y después haber tenido que separarse, no, no quería eso para ella.

El guardián no se detuvo, continuo su camino, con orgullo, aunque esas lagrimas continuaban en su rostro. Touya intento seguirle, pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió, el guardián no quería compañía de ninguna clase. Kaho sintió un dolor en su pecho, esa criatura lunar sufría, y ella tenía en parte la culpa. En ese momento una resplandeciente luz dorada se mostró en la habitación, miraron hacía el guardián de oro, el cual tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, y algunas mas recorriendo su sedoso pelo.

Cómo fuiste capaz?- Eriol comprendió que la pregunta era para él.

No se de que hablas.- dijo con tranquilidad, y abrazando a Kaho, no permitiría que nada hiciera que ella se sintiese triste, aún cuando el sentía su corazón partido en dos.

¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO CLOW!- Eriol se sorprendió- ¡Lo hiciste para que pudieras olvidar _tus_ dudas¡Para no **sintieses** mas debilidad!- Kaho se encontró con la mirada culpable y sorprendida de Eriol.

¿Es…verdad?- Eriol se aproximo a Kerberus, dejando a Kaho entre la espada y la pared.

¡Ya basta!- Kerberus gruño.- ¡YO NO SOY CLOW!- miró sus manos, estaban temblando- ¡NO SOY ÉL!- sujeto su cabeza con fuerza ¡porque le pasaba esto en ese momento que quería hacer especial para Kaho?...Para Kaho, no para él…-

¡Yue acaba de decir que sigue amando a Clow y tu te atreviste a pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Mizuki sin pensar en el sufrimiento de Yue¿Por qué no lo hiciste en privado¡Era tan difícil?- podía escuchar dolor en la voz de Kerberus, dolor, por no saber si estar feliz por Eriol o estar deprimido por Yue. Eriol intento recobrar la cordura.

¡Entiéndelo!...Yo no soy…-

¡Entonces deberías pensar bien lo que haces antes de actuar…!-Eriol levanto el rostro, Kerberus le miraba con pena y odio a la vez…el sabía, sabía del beso que había robado a Yue.- No te lo perdonaré…!no te perdonaré!- y salió del lugar, caminando tranquilamente, ignorando las palabras de Sakura, su dueña.

¡Kero¡Espera!- Sakura necesitaba saber que había pasado ¿Por qué hablaban de cosas que jamás había visto? Yue no había dicho nada.

¿Me lo pides como amiga o como ama?- cuestiono el guardián. Sakura sabía que Kerberus podía ser muy directo cuando se trataba de proteger a alguien que amaba, pero ella también amaba a Eriol, como amaba a Yue…ella no estaba lista para saber a quien apreciaba mas…ella les amaba por igual.

Al no recibir respuesta Kerberus se fue.

El resto de la noche fue un infierno, aunque Eriol trato de convencer a Kaho que olvidará lo sucedido ella no podía, ella no era tan egoísta como él. Todos durmieron con intranquilidad por horas, los guardianes de Sakura estaban en algún lugar, en la noche y uno de ellos, seguramente lloraba inconsolablemente. Por otro lado, Touya no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de la criatura a la que amaba. "Amar a uno es amar al otro". Pero estaban equivocados, el guardián del Sol buscaba con frustración a su antagonista, llevaba horas sin encontrarlo…

!donde estas Yue?- pero el otro…

El calor de verano era agradable pensaba Fujitaka, sabía que sus hijos estaban en la Residencia de Hiiragizawa, ese chico, le era agradable, pero, había algo en él que le hacía molestarse un poco, no estaba seguro que, pensaba que si lo conocía mas, podría llevar las cosas en paz, pero había una clase de "rechazo"; era su otro yo, y aun así, no podía evitarlo, es como si sintiese que ese chico era capaz de lastimar profundamente a alguno de sus eres queridos.

En ese momento se percato de la presencia de uno ángel de plata, sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

¿Yue?- Fujitaka se incorporó con rapidez, su forma de llamarle, de moverse…su rostro, era tan parecido al de Clow, tal vez, no tenía esa mirada triste que Clow llevaba desde antes de verle por primera vez, pero, era tan parecido, si su cabello fuese oscuro y sus ojos grises, él sería Clow Reed.-¿Qué…que ha pasado?- Fujitaka no sabía la razón, simplemente sabía que estaba angustiado y sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, que dolor tan extraño…era como si le oprimiese el pecho y tratase de que no respirase más, era como cuando se enteró que su esposa estaba enferma, era una sensación de impotencia indescriptible, algo que le hacía enmudecer, como si de su garganta no pudiera salir palabra alguna, a pesar de querer gritar a los cielos porque la gente que amaba sufría…

No quería molestarle- dijo el guardián con voz tranquila- pero…no tenía a donde ir.-sus lagrimas volvieron a correr. Fujitaka corrió a su lado !que había pasado¿Porque el ángel con rostro en mármol lloraba desconsoladamente? Pudo escuchar pequeños sollozos en su hombro, las calidas lagrimas del guardián empapando su ropa, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda…podía sentir el dolor del guardián en su propio corazón…como si tuvieran un lazo especial.-

¿Qué te ha sucedido, Yue? – preguntó con tranquilidad. El guardián explico lo que había pasado.-¿el joven Hiiragizawa y la profesa Mizuki?- Fujitaka se sorprendió.- ¿Acaso tu sientes algo por…?- Yue se separó.

No, la única persona que he amado en mi vida ya ha muerto.- dijo con melancolía.-¿…puedo, ir a su estudio?-

¿eh?- Fujitaka no sabía que decir, Yue sufría por un matrimonio que aparentemente no tendría porque afectarle, considerando que la persona que amaba había muerto…tal vez, el guardián sufría porque esa persona nunca pudo expresarle sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, tal vez fuera eso, pero no estaba seguro ¿Qué debería hacer¿El guardián deseba ir al estudio o lo había hecho para cambiar de tema?-…Adelante.

Gracias.- se separó de Fujitaka y se dirigió al estudio. Kinomoto no pudo moverse, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho. Pensó en prepararle algo a Yue, pero él no comía nada. Después de varios minutos de pensar que hacer, considero que lo mejor sería dejarle solo un tiempo, necesitaba pensar y tranquilizarse, sus ojos se lo habían dicho, estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer, a donde ir, donde estar… que pensar.

El estudio era relativamente pequeño al lado de la Biblioteca de Clow, eso, sin contar la "Biblioteca privada de los Reed" donde guardaba los libros de magia mas importantes. Se dispuso a buscar cualquier cosa para leer que le llamase la atención, pero muchos de esos libros ya los había leído, en su vida con Clow…

_…Sombra que me persigues…  
!Apártate!  
!Quiero olvidar lo que es amar!  
!Quiero olvidar lo que es llorar!  
…Quiero olvidarte…quiero dejar de sufrir…_

_…Por favor, apártate…_

En ese momento observo un estante sumamente viejo, se acercó con tranquilidad, sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, podía vislumbrar varios libros…!Todo el estante tenía libros con las mismas características! Estaban divididos por volumen, su cubierta era muy vieja, lo único que vislumbraba bien era los títulos que estaban al parecer grabados en la piel de la cubierta¡un momento!…todos tenían el mismo título ¿Qué…que significaba eso?

Yue tomo uno.

_"Memories, First"-_ dijo el guardián.- ¿Qué significa esto?- tomo el libro y se dirigió a una mesa, era extraño, ese libro tenía una energía muy familiar, podía sentir una gran calidez en su corazón, como si su mismo Amo estuviera a su lado, abrazándole y consolándole.

Encendió la luz y comenzó a leer, las primeras paginas le hicieron comprender todo…!Era imposible

_"15 de Agosto, 1511_

_Se que hago mal, se que no esta bien que haga a estos libros guardianes de mi corazón…puedo decir con sinceridad que me asusta la idea de que **ellos **los encuentren, además, su podría herirlos, y es lo que menos deseo. Hace poco ví a Yue sonreír a una broma de Kerberus, me siento feliz por eso, comenzaba a creer que Yue era infeliz, últimamente le veo deprimido…no se la razón. _

_23 de Octubre, 1511_

_Algo esta mal. Cada día veo a Consuelo mas y más cansada; me preocupa que algo le pase, y Yue esta cada vez mas deprimido¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No es posible que siendo mi propia casa no me de cuenta de lo que pasa. Kerberus me ha dicho que nana esta saliendo de la casa sin decir a nadie nada. Esta mañana la he visto salir, es verdad, sale antes de que el Sol se ponga, como una sombra que viaja a los cementerios. Estoy decidido a seguirla._

_24 de Octubre, 1511_

_¡No es posible¡Nana esta visitando a un médico! Le he preguntado que ha pasado y después de lidiar con su terquedad ¡me ha dicho que esta muriendo!Porque me pasa esto¿Porque ahora que era feliz? No se que debo de hacer, si le digo a mis pequeños se preocuparan tanto como yo, y no sabremos que hacer…el medico dijo que era incurable, pero eso es imposible…no, no quiero perder a nana como perdí a Shang, Dioses…¿porque?_

_1 de Enero, 1512_

_¡Estoy maldito¡Nana se ha ido! Desde Noviembre empeoró y no he podido hacer nada…soy un asesino, no he podido hacer nada por ella, como no pude hacer nada por Shang…no valgo nada, soy inútil, si no fuera por ellos…no quisiera vivir ni un minuto mas. _

_Le he enviado una carta a mi madre informándole…Yue y Kerberus no han salido de su habitación. Dios…yo…"_

El guardián dejo caer el libro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Esos libros…eran las memorias de Clow, había escrito todo aquello que le preocupada o angustiaba, no era un diario, simplemente era un libro con los pensamientos mas secretos del mago, eso era todo…

Se incorporó con rapidez y fue a tomar lo que parecía ser el último volúmen.

_"MemoriesTwentieth-one"_

Eligió una pagina al azar, y vio su nombre escrito en una línea

_"Le amo profundamente, no quiero separarme de él en ningún momento…pero, puedo sentirlo…mi energía vital se esta terminando, yo pronto…"_

El Guardián continuó pasando las hojas

_"He sido muy feliz a su lado, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme ellos y las cartas. Me siento muy feliz de haberles creado, no me arrepiento de haber comenzado a extinguir mi vida por su creación…no me arrepiento de nada…los amo"_

¿Qué…?- Las manos de Yue comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus labios.

_**"…Extinguir mi vida **por sucreación**…"**_

…Entonces, nosotros…- una solitaria lagrima nació, muriendo en su barbilla, para después mojar el antiguo papel, pudo incluso escucharla caer sobre este, expandiéndose por su superficie, oscureciéndola lentamente. –nosotros…¿te asesinamos?- en ese momento, Yue recordó que era él quien se alimentaba de su energía directamente.-…yo…te asesine…-a esa lagrima vinieron mas.- ¿…Clow…?- y de pronto esa calidez que sentía, esos brazos en sus hombros fueron retirados, no se sentía acompañado, se sentía solo…además, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre…la sangre de la persona que le amo al grado de permitir que acabase con su vida…poco a poco…- ¡Yo…!

Después de permanecer inmóvil por unos minutos, retomo el libro, y si…¿y si Clow le había odiado al final?...por haberle arrebatado la vida…

_"Mi vida ha llegado a su fin, en uno o dos días, no estoy seguro, pero lo siento, y me he visto a mi mismo…ya se lo que pasará, veo su rostro de Luna llorando mi muerte, no, no quiero, si lo permito, el morirá junto conmigo, lo se, pude verlo ¡no quiero que muera! Quiero que viva feliz. Se que soy egoísta, por su puesto que también deseo la felicidad de Kerberus y las cartas pero…a **él **le amo de una forma extrema, mi pasión no tiene limites, le adoro y deseo verle hasta que mis ojos se nublen, deseo que sea él quien robe el ultimo de mis suspiros…deseo que viva y que sea feliz, yo se, que encontrará el amor de otra persona, no puedo verlo, porque su destino pareciese ser morir después que yo, morir de pena…pero no lo permitiré, cambiaré su destino…no quiero que mueras, Yue."_

El guardián no podía dejar de leer, su Amo, a pesar de todo el daño que él había hecho a su energía vital ¡a su vida! Seguía amándole…continuaba deseando sus besos hasta el último de sus días, pudo recordar que después de despedirse de ellos le había atraído para besarle, pero después de eso, no recordaba nada, a pesar de eso, Hiiragizawa había dicho que Clow había utilizado su ultimo poder para dividir su alma.

En cierta forma quería continuar al lado de ellos, de sus criaturas, pero solo uno de ellos recordaba la verdad…era demasiado peso para un niño de 5 años haber considerado su obligación el proteger seres que él no había creado, pero siempre que se negaba a saber de su bienestar, sentía como si una gran tristeza le llenase, si, Hiiragizawa Eriol no había tenido infancia ni vida propia, siempre estuvo al pendiente de las creaciones de Clow Reed, y ahora que deseaba hacer su vida…estas se negaban a abandonarle.

El guardián reviso algunas de las últimas paginas, ese era el último volumen de las Memorias de Clow, de modo que…si, las últimas paginas estaban en blanco; Clow había muerto antes de terminar ese libro. Pero en sus últimos escritos, Yue pudo observar algo que le congelo y destrozo el corazón…

_"Le ame, le amo y le amaré en el mundo de los muertos…aún así, no puedo negarlo, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre deseé poder cargar a mis hijos en los hombros como mi padre, jugarles bromas sobre duendes y gnomos…me hubiese gustado tanto tener hijos propios…"_

Yue cerró el libro de golpe ¡estaba furioso!

_Flash back:_

_-Clow…-un hermoso joven de cabellos de plata descansaba sobre el pecho de un hombre de piel blanca sus ojos grises demostraban la larga vida que ya había cruzado, y a pesar de eso…su cuerpo parecía no envejecer._

_-Dime-_

_-¿…Eres feliz con alguien como yo…?- el joven de cabellos plateados tuvo que incorporarse, ya que el otro le había obligado al sentarse en la cama._

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-_

_-Responde-_

_-Si, soy feliz contigo…¿Por qué…- el guardián abrazó el cuello de su amo.- … lo dudas?-_

_-No lo se, tal vez me he hecho algo torpe- dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Clow sonrió, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos._

_-Tonterías. Soy feliz contigo, nadie puede decirte lo contrario, créeme, **Soy feliz contigo, sólo contigo…**-_

_Fin del Flashback_

….Mentiroso…- el guardián dejo caer el libro al piso, ya no quería ver nada…se levanto, y salió, dejando la ventana abierta, era demasiado para una sola noche….

El viento cruzo el cuarto, una vez que se encontró con el papel del libro, levanto unas cuantas paginas, en la última escrita, había una letra mas grande de lo normal, estaba bellamente escrito:

_**Yue, No eyes to see the heaven beside me…  
So I'll be forever yours**…_

El día llegó, y no había noticias de Kerberus ni de Yue. Sakura había llegado a su casa sumamente deprimida, su hermano la acompañaba, no encontraban a su padre, fue cuando escucharon ruidos en la parte baja de la casa. Cuando se acercaron, vieron a Fujitaka subir, con gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

¿Papá?-

_Clow Reed y Yue fueron..._- pero Fujitaka estaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

¿Papá?- Sakura volvió a preguntar, haciendo que este se percatara de su presencia.

A-ah…Sakura, Touya…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida. -¿Qué pasa?-

Estabas caminando muy metido en tus pensamientos, no nos hiciste caso hasta ahora.- dijo Touya.

Lo siento.- en ese momento vio la triste mirada de sus hijos.-¿Qué…ocurrió?- ¿acaso el matrimonio de ese joven era tan grave problema?

¡Papá Yue se fue y por mas que intento no logro sentir su energía!- Sakura le abrazó- ¡Eriol dijo que se casaría y entonces Yue salió y no sabemos nada de él desde anoche!- Fujitaka comprendió lo que pasaba. Touya le miraba con gran tristeza. Seguramente, seguramente su hijo sufría porque Yue era Yukito, y si uno de ellos sufría, el otro también.

Ya veo- dijo con tristeza. Recordó el rostro de ese guardián, lleno de pena y suplica, el no quería que lo encontrarán, por esa razón había ido con él. Él no tenía derecho a ir en contra de los deseos de ese ángel lunar, no lo tenía.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Touya buscarían a Yue, a Kerberus lo buscarían los guardianes de Eriol y Kaho Pero Eriol no se movería de su casa, se negaba a hacerlo, él había dicho: "si Yue no quiere que lo encuentren, no será fácil, el saldrá si así lo desea."  
Naturalmente a mas de uno esto molesto, pero Eriol no discutiría, ya tenía mucho con que lidiar, su "otro yo" ya estaba cansándole, incluso ahora, que había propuesto matrimonio a Kaho, seguía acosándole, como una sombra.

**_

* * *

_**

¿Dónde estas pequeño ángel?- Touya recorría las calles de Tomoeda-Chou, no se detenía para nada, su poder ya no existía, de modo que era mas difícil el localizarle.-Tonterías, Sakura no puede localizarle aún con su poder…- en ese momento le vino a la mente una conversación con Yukito.

_Flashback_

_-¿Si tuviera miedo?-pregunto el Joven de mirada amable._

_-Si-_

_-Iría contigo- dijo sonriendo. _

_-¿Y si yo ya no estuviera?- Yukito se entristeció.- Me imagino que iría a la casa…ahí están todos los recuerdos que me hacen sonreír…aunque esos recuerdos no existan.-_

_-Yuki, todo lo que vivimos nosotros dos es real, ha pasado.- Yukito se sonrojó y sonrió._

_-Supongo que tienes razón…-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Tu no irías a la casa del chiquillo…no sientes tranquilidad en ese lugar…entonces…-corrió con fuerza, no se detendría ante nada ¡Yue estaba sufriendo! Él debía estar a su lado, no quería que esa criatura llorará, no, no soportaba el verla llorar.

Después de unos momentos logro llegar a la casa de Tsukishiro, debía de estar ahí…!debía estarlo!

¡nada!- continuo revisando la casa, subió las escaleras, reviso cada una de las habitaciones y aún seguía sin encontrarle.- !donde…?- en ese momento vio un hermoso ser alado, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol de durazno, su rostro estaba oculto en sus brazos.- Yue…- el joven sonrió, lo había encontrado, eso significaba que los momentos que había vivido con Yukito le importaban a Yue ¡él le importaba!

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, abrió la puerta que daba hacía el jardín con suavidad, si el guardián se daba cuenta, tal vez huiría. Se acerco con lentitud, probando que sus pasos eran inaudibles para el guardián, ya que ese no se movió en ningún momento.

Yue- dijo una vez que estuvo bajo sus pies.- Tu…

Te estaba esperando.- dijo una voz fría. El guardián levanto el rostro, parecía una estatua de hielo, no había emoción alguna reflejada en su pálida piel, solamente sus ojos mostraban un grave y profundo despreció.

¿Qué?- Touya se adelanto un poco más, debía de haber escuchado mal.-¿Porque?

Todos pensarían que me iría lejos, nadie pensaría en el lugar mas obvio.-continuó con su frialdad, alzo sus alas y bajo al lado de Touya.- Solo tu te darías cuenta…por eso **utilice** los recuerdos de mi identidad falsa.

¿Utilizaste?- había dolor en la voz de Touya.

_"Utilizar"_ era una palabra dura, significaba que estaba jugando con todos ellos, y que el que había logrado llegar al premio era él, Touya Kinomoto…o tal vez, significaba que él sería el único en recibir el castigo_…_

_…Engaño…_

¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?-

Yue, porque estas siendo tan duro…¿Por qué me miras con ese odio tan profundo?-

…Clow Reed deseaba herederos…-

¿Qué?-

Pero yo no soy un ser humano- en ese momento la mirada de Yue se suavizo un poco- mucho menos soy un ser femenino, mi fisiología no me permitía darle los herederos que él deseó.-

…Yue…¿a que viene todo eso?- pero el guardián pareció ignorarle.

¿Qué mejor forma para tener a sus herederos sin tener que lastimar a la persona que "amaba"?- si, que se atrevía a decir que amaba, pero que en lo profundo de su corazón engañaba, afirmándole que era feliz, cuando en realidad se sentía incompleto. Touya sintió una gran duda invadirle.-¿Qué mejor forma…Touya_…Reed?-_

Que estas tratando de decirme?- dijo Touya aterrado ¡no era posible¡era algo monstruoso!-

**_...Traidor…_**

¡no te das cuenta o es que no quieres darte cuenta?- Touya bajo la mirada…no era posible.- Clow Reed reencarno en dos personas: Hiiragizawa…y tu padre.- Touya quedo en shock.- Por tanto, tu y mi ama son los hijos de Clow Reed.- En ese momento el guardián dejo una lagrima escapar, alzo sus alas y se elevó, dejando a un joven hombre, pasmado.

Después de esa confesión Touya regreso a casa, el hermoso día de verano se había convertido en un día de tormentosa lluvia, una tormenta azotaba Tomoeda. Cuando por fin llego encontró a Sakura llorando, ella no le había encontrado, pero tal vez, había sido lo mejor.

Subió a su habitación, no podría decirle todo, aún no.

En las afueras de Tomoeda, un joven de cabellos oscuros tocaba el piano.

¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo maldita sea!-

Esta conversación es irreverente, Kerberus.-

¡De ninguna manera¡llevo casi un día buscándolo y no lo encuentro¡Convócale con un hechizo!-

Dije que no.- las suaves notas fueron sustituidas por un estrepitoso y desentonado sonido, Eriol acababa de golpear el piano, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. De pronto sintió la energía de un protegido de la Luna. Abrió sus ojos con asombro al notar que las puertas se abrían con brusquedad, alguien acababa de usar magia, magia perfectamente conocida por Kerberus.

!Yue!- el guardián solar llego corriendo al lado de su hermano.- ¡Eres un desgraciado¡como diablos se te ocurre irte de esa forma!- pero la mirada fría de Yue le hizo guardar silencio ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Kerberus, sal un momento por favor.-

¿Qué?-

¡sal de aquí!- Kerberus se enfureció.

¡De ninguna manera!dime que es lo que pasa?- su cabello se erizo, estaba enfurecido.

¡Entonces te lo diré!-la mirada del guardián se torno furiosa - ¡Clow nos engaño_¡_**_me_ **engaño!-

¿…que dices?- Kerberus observó como los ojos de Yue se tornaban en un mar de emociones.

leí un libro donde…Clow afirma que deseaba tener herederos.- Eriol y Kerberus se sorprendieron de sobre manera. Un rayo atravesó el cristal de la ventana**_.- Él no era feliz a mi lado…-_**

Espera….!espera un minuto!- Kerberus necesitaba tiempo para comprender todo aquello.

Y no solo eso…¿Tienes idea…quienes son los hijos de Clow?-inquirió el guardián de plata.

¡Tuvo hijos!- Eriol se levanto con brusquedad. En ese momento Kaho entraba al lugar.

¿Qué…¡Yue, le hemos estado buscando!- el guardián le ignoro.

Si, Clow Reed tuvo hijos. Y nosotros hemos sido unos estúpidos todos estos años, estaban frente a nuestros ojos, frente a **mis **ojos.- Kaho cubrió su boca ¿de que hablaba ese guardián¡lo que decía era imposible¡no había ningún dato de otra persona que portara el nombre "Reed Li"- El mago Clow reencarno en dos personas…- Eriol golpeo la cola del piano.

¡no estarás tratando de decir que…!-

Sakura y Touya son los hijos de Clow…-Kaho se dejo caer al piso.-¿Acaso…?-

No le parece lógico.- Yue se volvió, para mirar a Kaho. Su cabello plateado estaba completamente mojado, al igual que su ropa.

…si lo es…-Kerberus estaba en shock.- todo concuerda…-Kerberus se acercó a Yue.- Nos…nos cedió a sus propios herederos.- Yue asintió.

Como si fuéramos **mascotas** que simplemente se regalan.-

¡Esperad, eso no puede ser posible!- Kaho no aceptaría algo como eso ¡Eriol era en parte Clow y Clow parte de Eriol¿Acaso Eriol también podría ser tan cruel?-

Me voy.- Yue se dirigió a la salida, Kerberus le siguió. Habían vivido engañados todo ese tiempo, le habían tomado un gran cariño a su nueva ama, ama que era descendiente directa de Clow.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Kerberus se había ido a la casa de Yukito, este ahora simplemente no existía, Yue había tomado posesión del cuerpo de su forma falsa tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado, la personalidad del conejo de la nieve había desaparecido.

Sakura intentó hablar con ellos en mas de una ocasión, Yue nunca contestaba nada, Kerberus daba respuestas cortas y no se esforzaba para dar mas datos, ninguno de los dos mencionaba nada sobre lo que habían descubierto, Touya tampoco había dicho nada, sabía que debía hablar, pero no sabía cuando, ni como.

Al haber recibido tantas negativas, Sakura llamó a Eriol, el cual fue acompañado de Kaho y de sus guardianes. Shaoran y Tomoyo también estaban ahí, aunque ellos habían ido con frecuencia a la casa de los Kinomoto para animar a Sakura mas que nada.

Sakura…¿esta su padre?- pregunto Eriol. Sakura asintió.- Podría llamarle, por favor.- Al poco tiempo, Fujitaka se unió a la mesa. –Verán…hace tiempo Yue estuvo en mi casa.- Todos le miraron con sorpresa y angustia, a excepción de Kaho.

¿Y que fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Spinel-Sun.

Kerberus estaba cuando Yue llegó. Yue me comento…algo a lo que aún no tengo respuesta.

¿De que habla?- Fujitaka no estaba seguro que era lo que pasaba.

Yue. Él sugiere que…-

Que Sakura y yo somos hijos de Clow Reed- Touya comprendió que era el mejor momento para hablar.

!hoe?-Sakura se levanto con brusquedad- ¡imposible¡Clow murió hace mucho tiempo!

Pero…nosotros somos sus reencarnaciones- Eriol miró a Fujitaka.

¿Tratas de decir que mis hijos son…hijos de el Señor Clow solo porque yo soy su reencarnación?-Eriol asintió. Rubymoon trato de suavizar la situación.

Pero no es que a Yue le afecte personalmente…lo que quiero decir es, esto...esto…-

El Señor Clow y Yue tuvieron una relación más allá del "Maestro-Guardián" ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Fujitaka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…si- Eriol considero que era el momento de que todo fuese revelado.- Por esa razón a Yue le lastima tanto esta situación.

Se siente traicionado.- Fujitaka se levanto.- Cree que el Señor Clow le engaño y solamente jugó con sus sentimientos.- Eriol se sorprendió, él creía que sería el único en comprender a Yue…

_Compartimos un corazón y una misma alma…_

P-papá…¿Cómo sabías que Yue y Clow…?-

Abajo…hay unos libros que hasta el día de hoy he notado.- dijo un poco avergonzado.- no se porque jamás los vi.-

¿Esos libros…son escritos de Clow?-Eriol se angustió ¡el tampoco los recordaba!-

Si, pero como dije, no se porque no les recordaba.-

Es posible…-Tomoyo intervino- que el Señor Clow no quisiera que ustedes lo recordarán.-

Pero…es como si Clow hubiese jugado con nosotros desde un principio- dijo Eriol con una voz llena de rencor- ¡solo juega con nosotros!-

Yo no lo creo así- Kinomoto se acercó a Eriol- yo creo, que el quiso que todo terminará cuando el murió, dudo mucho que él deseará que tu vivieras lo que has tenido que vivir.-

¿Qué…?-

Dicen que nuestro otro yo, Clow Reed, era un hechicero ¿no? El mas poderoso del mundo. Yo veo a Yue y puedo decirte con entera certeza, que si Clow hubiese sido un mal hombre, Yue no se hubiera enamorado de él.- Fujitaka sonrió.

Papá…- Sakura comenzó a dudar era verdad…su padre se parecía tanto a Clow, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus acciones…incluso su voz (2).

Señor Kinomoto- Eriol le dio una mirada desafiante.- ¿Usted siente algo por Yue?- Fujitaka se sorprendió por un momento, para después sonreírle.

Si- y su sonrisa se amplio al ver el rostro de Hiiragizawa, que parecía llenar se duda y furia. Touya se levanto con tanta fuerza que golpeo la mesa, Sakura estaba estupefacta. Tensión en el ambiente- le aprecio enormemente; a decir verdad, en un principio no sabía porque sentía esta gran calidez cuando le veía, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez es por ese amor tan grande que como reencarnaciones de el Mago Clow **le tenemos.- **Eriol quedo sumamente sorprendido.

¿H-heredamos sus sentimientos?- todas las dudas que tenía sobre sus sentimientos comenzaron a aclararse.

No, claro que no.- pero pronto volvieron a llenarle.- solo digo, que parte de sus sentimientos por Yue fueron transmitidos a través de su alma- Rubymoon se sonrojó.

Eso se oye muy romántico…como amar después de la muerte- la chica de cabellos escarlata sonrió.

Si, muy romántico- Kaho bajo la mirada.- Pero que hay de los sentimientos de estos dos individuos en los que se reencarno ¿Dónde queda su corazón¿Dónde?-

Yo amo profundamente a mi esposa, y al mismo tiempo quiero a Yue, pero no es de la misma forma…es como un amor...no se como describirlo, simplemente siento que estoy unido a él de una forma muy especial, pero no me atrevería a hablarle de amor de pareja.- Eriol sintió una aguja en su corazón, necesitaba saber la razón, pero no podía preguntarlo ahí, estaba tan cerca de Kaho…debía hablar con Fujitaka en otro momento.

Después de esta conversación todos decidieron regresar a sus casas, a excepción de Eriol que pidió a Fujitaka hablar en otro lugar. Ambos salieron rumbo a un café, necesitaban hablar seriamente sobre lo sucedido.

Eriol solicito una mesa que estuviese alejada de las demás, necesitaba privacidad, después de unos minutos les guiaron hacía la parte alta.

Dígame que ocurre joven Hiiragizawa.- Fujitaka le miraba con seriedad.

Eriol esta bien.- Kinomoto sonrió.

Entonces solo dime Fujitaka, Eriol- el joven asintió, pero un frió silencio perduró por unos minutos, largos minutos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con voz profunda- no me has traído aquí para tomar café.-

…Dijiste que amabas a tu esposa profundamente.- Fujitaka se sorprendió.- Yo quiero a Kaho…-en ese momento estrujo con fuerza la servilleta de tela que estaba en sus piernas.- y a pesar de eso…no puedo dejar de sentir una gran atracción por Yue.- Fujitaka sonrió.

No creo que exista alguien que pueda resistirse a la belleza de una persona hermosa, él no es el único, Eriol.-

No…yo se que esa atracción la sentiría cualquier persona, se que la belleza atrae, lo se pero…-

Tu no sientes solo atracción por él ¿cierto?-Eriol negó- ¿Qué sientes entonces?-

No lo se…ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por Kaho.- Fujitaka parpadeo varias veces.- Ya no se quien soy…-

E-estas diciéndome que…¿sientes que eres Clow?- Eriol asintió.-

Y al mismo tiempo soy Eriol…-cubrió su rostro con frustración- ¡Por eso te dije que no se quien soy en realidad!- Fujitaka se levanto y abrazó a Eriol.

Aún eres muy joven…-Eriol se sorprendió ante ese comentario.- Dime algo, Eriol…¿Te enamoraste de la señorita Mizuki, por ser quien ella era…o por tener magia de la Luna?-

¿Cómo sabe…?-

Yue y yo hablamos varias veces…-

_"Puedes hablar conmigo acerca de tu querido mago Clow…"_

Eriol sintió un grave dolor en su corazón, Yue sabía que él estaría dispuesto a hablar con él sobre Clow, y aún así, no lo había hecho, había preferido al padre de su Ama como confesor…le había ignorado.

…Cuando conocí a Kaho, tenía 7 años.- cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar todo a la perfección. Fujitaka regresó a su lugar.- La conocí en una calle, estaba perdida…-dijo sonriendo.- recuerdo que preguntó a mi niñera sobre una calle, pero estaba muy lejos, así que la llevamos con nosotros, ese día había ido nuestro chofer, ya que era muy tarde…-

¿Y que sentiste al verla?-

Sentí que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora se que es porque ella manejaba magia de la Luna…en cierta forma me sentía cerca de Yue, a pesar de que en aquella época, no recordaba toda mi vida como Mago Clow.- Eriol abrió sus ojos- después de ese día la busque por días, hasta dar con ella, ella me mostró sus poderes una vez que le dije que no tenía que ocultarlos de mi, ella sonrió- rió un poco- le dije que yo era la reencarnación de un mago, cuando le dije quien era parecía no creerme, pero después de ver el báculo…-tocó su pecho, donde estaba la llave mágica- creo que comenzó a creerme…después de eso, comencé a sentir algo muy especial por ella…acepto ayudarme con el asunto de las cartas, y estuvo allí siempre para mi…-

¿No crees…que estas confundiendo el amor de amigos con el amor de pareja? Tal vez estas tratando de remunerar de alguna forma el tiempo que ella estuvo contigo.-

Kaho me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi hace ocho años…justo un día antes de que Sakura le confesará a Li sus sentimientos…(3)-

¿Y entonces?-

Tal vez así sea…pero si estoy con Kaho siento que traiciono a Yue, y si estoy con él, siento que traiciono a Kaho.- Fujitaka le dio una mirada misericordiosa.

Eriol…-

Por eso te dije que no se quien soy…si Yue tiene razón…-Fujitaka se sorprendió.

Tal vez, Clow se reencarno por tres motivos…- el profesor de universidad le miraba con curiosidad ¿a que podría referirse ese jovencito?- Primero, deseaba poder ver a sus creaciones una vez mas; Segundo, quería a sus hijos…- Fujitaka le miró con seriedad.- y Tercero, deseaba volver a estar al lado de Yue…-

¿…Cómo si fuéramos marionetas que debieran seguir sus ordenes?- Eriol asintió. Fujitaka no pudo evitar reír. Eriol parpadeó varias veces ¿Acaso no le importaba que jugaran con su destino desde antes de nacer!- esto esta fuera de nuestras manos…-dijo riendo- y también de las de Clow-

¿Qué dices?-

Fue un mago muy poderoso, y tengo entendido que también brujo- el joven británico no podía comprender a que se refería.- pero era humano, lo que trato de decir, es que, aunque Clow era muy poderoso, no pudo vencer a la muerte.- Eriol continuaba con la misma expresión en su rostro.- Yo creo que Clow no pudo manipular nuestros destinos, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) lo intentó pero no lo logró, y seguramente lo sabía, podría decirse que lo intentó lleno de desesperación…-Eriol estaba sin palabras- Leí uno de los libros que Clow escribió –Eriol se sorprendió enormemente- para ser exactos, creó que es el que Yue leyó. Durante varías paginas Clow describió su desesperación de no poder continuar al lado de Yue, y de tener sueños y visiones sobre la muerte de Yue, que moriría después que él, al lado de su cuerpo sin vida…decía "morir de pena"- Eriol coloco su mano sobre su barbilla.

Como los elfos…Clow creó a Yue con la mas bella forma, deseba tener una sonrisa pura y cristalina…-los ojos de Eriol se oscurecieron, como si estuviera en trance.- nunca obtuve una sonrisa tan sincera con mi familia, solo con los elfos que nos ayudaron en aquel bosque sombrío…y Yue fue la única persona que me brindo esa sonrisa a mi, y solo a mi…-Fujitaka se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de Eriol cambiar.

¿…Clow Reed…?- ¡y si ese chico tenía razón! Y si Clow viviera en su interior ¡y si en realidad si eran sus juguetes!-

¿de que hablas?- la voz de Eriol volvió a la normalidad.- ¿Clow…?-Fujitaka comprendió que ese no había sido Clow, mas bien…había sido un recuerdo de Clow que había aflorado en Eriol, ante la consecuencia de ser su reencarnación.

Ahora comprendo…Yue era todo lo que Clow deseaba.-

¿Qué?-

Si tu teoría es cierta…-Eriol le miró con gran sorpresa en su rostro- ¿entonces porque dudas?-

¿Qué…?-

Yo me encargó de que los hijos de Clow existan, y tu de permanecer al lado de la persona que Clow ama_. ¿Qué fácil no es así?-_

¡No es fácil!-

Exacto- Eriol continuaba sin comprender.- Clow no podría manipularnos de esa forma, porque nosotros solo somos parte de su alma, no su alma en sí. Nosotros tenemos sentimientos propios, así como nuestra individual forma de pensar…-

Clow no puede manipularnos¿porque no somos él?- dijo no muy convencido.

Al menos no somos completamente él.- Eriol maldijo el cielo ¿Entonces por que diablos él no podía sentirse como Fujitaka¡que ocurriría si él no se sentía igual porque él no había nacido con los recuerdos de Clow¡Era un peso que solo él, Eriol, cargaba!

Comprendo- mintió.

Si tu decides estar al lado de Yue…-Fujitaka se levantó.- es por **tu **decisión, no por la de Clow- Así, Fujitaka le dejo, sólo con sus pensamientos.

_No culpes a otros de tus acciones…_

Lo besé por mi propio deseo.- dijo finalmente.- le pedí a Kaho que fuera mi esposa por mi propio deseo…-varias lagrimas murieron en su barbilla- lastimo a ambos…por **mi **deseo_…-_

_¿Cómo amar a una persona, cuando deseas estar con otra?_

Fujitaka Kinomoto salió de el lugar, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de Tsukishiro, aunque en realidad era ahora, la casa de Yue y Kerberus. Una vez que estuvo en el lugar se quitó el saco, ya que tenía mucho calor, toco el timbre, y después de un rato Yukito, con la personalidad de Yue dominando, llegó al lugar.

¿Señor Kinomoto?- Yue le miró sorprendido.

Buenas noches, Yukito…quiero decir, Yue- sonrió- ¿Puedo pasar?- Yue sintió una aguja en su pecho, esa sonrisa…esa sucia sonrisa. Una vez dentro, se encontró con Kerberus, viendo la televisión y varios libros en la mesa. -Veo que te has dedicado a leer mucho ¿no Yue?-

Es lo único que borra la pena en mí…- Fujitaka sonrió con dolor. Era verdad, escuchar a Yukito hablar con la misma soledad con la que hablaba Yue, era deprimente. -¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí, señor?-

Hablar contigo, mas que nada.- Kerberus se levanto, saludó a Fujitaka y comenzó a subir las escaleras, con el gran tamaño de un león que tenía, era algo, ciertamente complicado. Yukito (Yue) le indico que pasará a la sala, una vez sentados Yue le pregunto sobre que quería hablar.- Creo sinceramente, que mis hijos son en cierta forma los hijos de Clow.-

¿Eh?- Yue le miró con gran sorpresa en los ojos.- ¿Por qué…?-

Déjame terminar por favor. Aunque ellos sean en cierta forma sus hijos, son mas míos que de él; tal vez es él el responsable de que yo exista en este mundo, pero, yo soy e responsable de que Sakura y Touya existan –se sonrojó- aunque a la familia de Nadeshiko le enfurezca esto.-rió-

¿Qué trata de decirme?-

Que no te confundas, Yue. Yo soy Clow, y Clow soy yo.- Yue se sorprendió- pero, Clow, tal y como tu lo conociste ya no existe en este mundo.-

Es decir, mi ama y Touya son en parte hijos de Clow, y usted y Hiiragizawa son en parte Clow, y al mismo tiempo no son nada.-

…algo por el estilo.- volvió a sonrojarse- que complicado…(4) –Fujitaka saco un libro de su portafolios, seguramente había ido a su casa, antes de ir con Yukito (Yue). E guardián se sorprendió.- Dime algo Yue…¿leíste la última pagina?- El ángel se entristeció.- Si, eso pensé, estabas furioso y abatido ante sus escritos…por eso olvidaste toda razón y saliste del lugar.- Fujitaka le alcanzó el libro.- Mira…-el guardián se negaba a tomar el libro.- Por favor, acéptale.- Yue tomó el libro después de unos momentos y leyó la ultima pagina.

_"No hay ojos que vean el paraíso a mi lado…Por siempre tuyo"-_ el guardián le miraba con incredulidad.-¿Cómo se que no lo ha escrito usted para que termine esto?-

No he venido a convencerte, solo a hablar y a defender un poco a ese hombre que hace tanto tiempo me dio la oportunidad de vivir en esta era y conocerte a ti y a todos los demás.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Señor Fujitaka…-

¿Sabes algo? Te has negado a amar a otra persona durante todos estos siglos ¿no es así?- el guardián bajo el rostro, en ese momento, sus alas se mostraron para envolverle en un capullo brillante y dejar ver la verdadera figura del guardián.-

…no puedo apartarlo de mi mente y corazón…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa- no importa cuanto lo intente…-de pronto varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.- …no importa lo que haga, le sigo queriendo aún después de muerto…-en ese momento cubrió su rostro, se sentía avergonzado de llorar frente al padre de su ama. En ese momento sintió dos fuertes y calidos brazos rodearle.-

Llora…trata de aliviar un poco de tu dolor …-el guardián se sujeto de la camisa de Fujitaka. El profesor podía escuchar los suaves sollozos del guardián. Después de unos minutos, estos se detuvieron, la agitada respiración del ángel comenzó a normalizarse. Una vez que estuvo mas tranquilo, Fujitaka le cargo en brazos y le llevó a la habitación de Yukito. Yue ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Le coloco en la cama y le arropo cual niño pequeño.- Descansa…-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

Lamento que Touya también se este viendo afectado por mi comportamiento…-dijo al recordar que él mismo le había pedido que se fuera de la casa de Yukito, que no quería mayor trato con ellos además de el "Maestro-Guardián"–

No te preocupes, el comprende…al menos lo mejor que puede.- dijo son una sonrisa bondadosa.-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?- Yue cerró sus ojos.

Clow Reed es la única persona que ame, amo…y amaré…-Fujitaka sonrió con dulzura.

Comprendo.- puso una mano sobre la frente de Yue- ¿Y Yukito?-

…él ama a Touya- Fujitaka sonrió.- …dejaré que vuelva.-dijo mientras se relajaba.- Touya puede volver si lo desea, pero no me pidas mas Clow…-Fujitaka continuó con su sonrisa.- puedo dejar que mi otra personalidad viva a su lado…pero cuando él muera, acabaré con Yukito.-

Perdóname por querer cambiar tu destino, te condené a una vida llena de dolor…-Yue abrió lentamente sus ojos, podía ver claramente a Clow en lugar de a Fujitaka, incluso sus ropajes.-Perdona.- Yue sonrió ligeramente.

No te perdonó.- Clow mantuvo su sonrisa.- pero no te odio…-

_"-Yue…¿acaso no quieres a Sakura?- Eriol acariciaba la cabeza de Yue._

_-Yo no la odio...-dijo mientras tenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Eriol._

_-Eso para ti significa que la quieres mucho…-dijo con una gran sonrisa."_

Me enfurece se sobre manera que no me dijeras que deseabas herederos…pudiste haberte casado y haberte rodeado de hijos, como tu querías…-

Y quedarme solo…-abrió sus ojos- no, te amaba sobre todas las cosas.-

Clow…- el mago se acercó a Yue, hasta poder tocar sus labios, cubriéndolos con los propios. Yue correspondió a su beso. Después de un momento, Clow se separó. Yue le observó con detenimiento, la figura de Clow comenzó a disiparse, dejando el cuerpo de Fujitaka a su lado, su mirada estaba ausente.

Fujitaka accedió a prestarme su cuerpo un momento, para hablar contigo- dijo sonriendo- pero el poder que tiene, es solo la mitad del que tenía yo, introducirme a su cuerpo ha sido algo relativamente fácil, pero si continuo podría perderse su propia alma…- Yue cerró sus ojos, y a pesar de hacerlo, unas cuantas lagrimas tocaron la almohada.- si no me voy…-

Regresa al mundo de los muertos Clow. Deseo que te quedes conmigo pero…no quiero que Sakura y Touya sufran al darse cuenta que Fujitaka tomo tu lugar…- en el rostro de Fujitaka se formó una sonrisa melancólica.-

_Nuestro tiempo acabo,_ Yue- el guardián abrió sus ojos, brindándole una última sonrisa.- aún así…te sigo amando en el mundo de los muertos…no lo olvides, te amo.- en ese momento los ojos de Fujitaka volvieron a la realidad. -¿has podido hablar con Clow?-

Si…-se cubrió un poco mas con la manta, sus lagrimas continuaban mojando la almohada.- Te lo agradezco.-

Me pidió hablar contigo unos minutos, supongo que al compartir alma, podemos compartir cuerpo, aunque sea unos minutos.- Yue asintió.-

Muchas Gracias.- Fujitaka se levanto.

Entonces hablaré con Touya.- Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta- Clow te amó mucho Yue.- y cerró la puerta.-

Una vez, rodeado de las sombras de la noche, Yue sonrió una vez mas, aunque el diamante líquido continuaba rozando su piel, enrojeciéndola.

Yo también…te amo Clow.- y se dejo arrastrar por las sombras, para soñar con la vida que compartió con aquel hombre, hace tantos, tantos años…

Después de esa conversación, Eriol y Kaho informaron que su boda se realizaría en Japón mismo, ya que Kaho era originaría de ese lugar. Todo se llevaría acabo de acuerdo a las creencias de Kano, ya que Eriol creía en lo mismo que Clow: en la naturaleza.

Touya había vuelto a vivir con Yukito y le había explicado lo que había pasado, al principio Yukito se entristeció, pero con el tiempo comprendió que él tendría la oportunidad de morir cuando su amado muriese, Yue le estaba regalando esa oportunidad, y por eso estaba agradecido con su otro yo. A Touya le entristeció que Yue no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero, había comenzado a comprender que, aunque el amará a la entidad Yue/Yukito, cada uno tenía sentimientos separados. Aún así, estaba feliz de haberle confesado parte de sus sentimientos, aunque de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, aquel día en el que le entregó sus poderes…

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda, todo estaba preparado, los invitados, el lugar, los boletos para su viaje de celebración…todo.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros se acomodaba la corbata aparentemente alegre, pero la verdad, es que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía en ese lugar…cuando se dio una última mirada al espejo…

¿Qué significa esto?- en el espejo de cuerpo entero, lo vio: Clow.- !que quieres!- dijo furioso, pero se percató que era su imagen misma la que gritaba.- no…no es posible ¡yo no soy tu!...¿ENTONCES PORQUE!-

_…No eres más que el reflejo de un alma que ya existió…_

_… Sólo eres el reflejo de un alma que se negó a partir…_

_…no existes…_

Cinco minutos tarde, diez minutos tarde…quince minutos tarde…La novia esta esperando_…_

¡Voy a buscar a Hiiragizawa¡enseguida vuelvo!- Shaoran salió del lugar. Sakura se abrazó a si misma. Touya observaba con melancolía a Kaho; Yukito, que estaba vestido con un fino y elegante smoking observó sus manos, después a Kaho.

Esto no esta bien…-Touya volvió el rostro hacía Yukito.-

¿Yue?- pero quien estaba a su lado era el cuerpo de Yukito.-

Hiiragizawa…-miró a Touya, esos ojos estaban llenos de pena y tristeza- él…-Ahora Touya lo comprendía todo, Yue había tomado control del cuerpo de Yukito por un momento. En ese momento Shaoran regreso.

¡AKIZUKI VEN!- Nakuru corrió a su lado, Spinel-Sun iba en su hombro.- Sígueme…-

¡Espera joven Li!- Kaho intentó seguirlo. Pero Sakura la detuvo. -¿…que...?-

Espera, ellos irán a buscarle !Verdad, Shaoran?-

…iré a su casa.- Tan pronto como aclaró esto, salió corriendo. Tomoyo miró con seriedad todo lo que pasaba

Cuarenta y cinco minutos…una hora…una hora y media…Kaho decidió salir de él lugar.

Vamos a casa de Eriol- dijo angustiada- ¡algo ha pasado estoy segura! Honorable Wei Li, disculpe las molestias por favor- una mujer mayor acepto sin preámbulos (5), rápidamente todos salieron del lugar, el transporte de la familia Daidouji les llevó hasta la residencia.- !que significa todo esto?- La mansión Hiiragizawa se encontraba cubierta por una poderosa aura, Shaoran se encontraba en una parte boscosa, tratando de entrar al lugar, pero su poder no era suficiente, Rubymoon y Spinel-Sun estaban en sus formas originales, peleando por romper el campo de fuerza.

Sakura invoco su llave mágica, que ahora se había convertido en un gran báculo rosado, una gran estrella estaba en la punta, dos alas a su alrededor, y el Sol y la Luna le acompañaban. (6)

¡SWORD!- su báculo fue rodeado por un aura azulada para transformarse en una bella espada. Dio un golpe al suelo y pudo observarse como la barrera se quebró, parecía un cristal.-

¡Se esta rompiendo!- Kerberus se transformó y arrojó una esfera de fuego.

Yo no veo nada…-Tomoyo continuaba con su mirada seria.-

Sólo la gente con poderes puede verlo, Señorita Daidouji- Fujitaka le contestó, su rostro estaba serio.

Unos golpes mas fueron suficientes para romper el campo de energía, entraron a la casa con prisa !porque Eriol había hecho algo semejante?  
Una vez en la casa notaron que muchas cosas habían sido rotas, principalmente jarrones y lámparas, las cortinas estaban desgarradas.

Subieron con prisa a la habitación de Eriol…y entonces…

¡AGHHHHH!- Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran, este estaba perplejo; Touya observó a Yukito cubrirse la boca, deseaba vomitar; Spinel-Sun y Rubymoon estaban en shock; Kaho cayó al piso, presa de haber perdido el conocimiento; Fujitaka estaba sumamente sorprendido…Daidouji miraba todo con seriedad.

Hiiragizawa…-Fujitaka entró al lugar sin dudar, observó toda la habitación, con manchas de carmín. Notó en ese momento que un hermoso _espejo_ _estaba roto_, por su apariencia pareciera que lo hubieran roto con un puñetazo.-¿Tu desesperación…- por el cristal del _espejo_ pudo notar unas palabras en la pared- te llevo a esto…?-

Palabras escritas con sangre…la verdad absoluta.

Un joven observaba el cielo azul por la ventana, las nubes parecían de algodón, brillantes y hermosas, parecían plumas de ángeles al tiempo que el mar resplandecía de color rojizo gracias a que la noche caía, un rojizo como el cabello de una hija de la Luna.

Varias lagrimas comenzaron a cruzar por sus mejillas, observó sus muñecas, estaban vendadas…ni siquiera había tenido el valor de morir…observó nuevamente la ventana, sonriendo a su locura…y desesperación.

**_"…No se quien soy, sólo se…_**

_**que**** soy el Alma del Espejo…"**_

****

_

* * *

_

_He Concluido mi Venganza, Eriol Hiiragizawa._

**ACLARACIONES:**

Shang es la hermana de Clow en el fic de REED LI CLOW (obviamente, es un personaje que yo inventé).

Consuelo, también conocida como "nana" es una mujer española a la que Clow le pidió se fuese con ellos porque estaba sola (también la inventé yo).

**(1)** Hablo de Aniron, elfo del que la hermana de Clow se enamora y que renuncia a su vida mortal para poder morir cuando su amada muere. ¿Mas Referencias? Leed REED LI CLOW (XD).

**(2)** Yo solo he visto la serie en español, pero cuando ví la Primera película de Sakura note que Fujitaka y Clow hablan igual. Es quiere decir que el seiyuu es el mismo (lo que agradezco, porque tienen una voz que….-suspiro- hermosa).

**(3)** Según recuerdo en el manga, Kaho le dice a Eriol "tu ya te habías dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti ¿cierto Eriol?". Y ese mismo día Sakura se encuentra con Shaoran, fuera de su departamento preparando todo par ala mudanza. Claro que en el anime omiten muchas cosas…

**(4)** En este punto a mi ya me duele la cabeza de tanto analizar la estúpida psicología de cada uno de estos locos.

**(5)** Decidí que se casaran a un estilo medo raro…no se como sean las bodas en Japón, tengo un libro por ahí sobre esto pero…bien, para una boda no valía la pena, así que decidí llamar a cualquiera de la familia Li para hacer una unión "religioso-esotérica" (¿eso existe?). No se si existan, fue un invento raro.

**(6)** Es el mismo báculo que usó para convertir a la carta "Light" y "Dark", cuando los guardianes se fusionan con su llave. Sólo que como su poder ahora es mucho, ya puede usar un báculo.

**ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir (espero), me he llevado 4 días en terminarlo, porque el borrador lo tengo desde hace como 2 o 3 meses. Son 48 hojas de adorable ataque psicológico a Eriol. Como había dicho, ese tipejo me es detestable, no lo soporto. Fanáticos de Eriol: lo siento, pero esos son mis sentimientos por él. A ver, a ver, he utilizado un libro de Psicología de Niños y Adolescentes para esto (enfermedades, para ser mas exactos es a lo que me enfoque) para hacerlo parecer lo "mas real" posible.

Etto, no, Eriol no se vuelve loco, si es lo que quieren decirme, pero si que esta confundido el pobre, intenta suicidarse, cortándose las venas (lo cual es muy estúpido, porque para que funcione bien, debes cortar casi hasta llegar al hueso…¿Qué porque lo se?...Medicina básica –no lo he intentado, no, no, no-.) pero bueno, dejemos continuar a Eriol con su "historial de estupideces".

Espero que hayan notado que cada palabra en negritas, cursivas (itallics), frases intermedias y subrayados fueron puestos estratégicamente (es enserio, lo juro). ¿Estoy muy seria esta vez no? Si, ciertamente si (ja, ja, ja) pero es por buenos motivos, bueno…para mi buenos, ya que es mi venganza en contra de este mal nacido que casi deja morir a Yue.

Premie a Touya con Yukito y su "vida juntos", a Clow lo metí en dos partecitas pequeñitas, porque, el Clow que yo veo no es un ser tan cruel y malvado, egoísta, si, a veces –sobre todo con lo de Yue- pero no es malo.

Kerberus se portó a la altura de las situaciones, y a Sakura y Shaoran solo los mencione poquito, la verdad ya estoy harta de leer SakuraXShaoran, me aburré…ya se que muy adorables, pero a mi no me termina de caer Sakura (bueno…casi nunca). Creó **yo **(no se los demás) pero sinceramente creo que es la Premier de **Fujitaka Kinomoto **dentro de un fanfic¡nunca había visto un fic donde lo tomen de co-protagonista! Y creo que lo he hecho portarse bien, ayuda a Yue e intenta ayudar a Eriol, en realidad siento que él es el "verdadero Clow", aunque ninguno de los dos lo es, pero él tiene mas de Clow que Hiiragizawa (fuera de los recuerdos, me refiero al carácter).

Ahora si me despido con la canción de "it's my life" de Bon Jovi (¡Gran canción!)

**GRACIAS POR LEER "MI VENGANZA" **

**  
**_¿Desean una continuación?  
Tal vez la haga, pero no estoy segura, ya que probablemente esto ha sido de lo último de CCS para mi._

Card Captor Sakura©CLAMP  
Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro


End file.
